


Return To Sender

by Batwynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Children, Discovery of adoption, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Images, Letters, M/M, Mild Smut, Suicide Attempt, pen pal, stupid kids, they meet eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is forced to make a pen-pal in his second year of elementary school. His new writing buddy? Loki Odinson, from London. </p><p>Half way across the world and connected only by letters, these two boys grow up together; learning to cry, to keep secrets, to hate, and to love. </p><p>[Kid-adult AU. All images.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocatits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/gifts).



> So this is a project I've been thinking about for a while. I'm not sure how well it will work, but we shall see. 
> 
> Come watch little Tony and Loki grow up!
> 
> [ Note: The age for Tony for these first ones is 7 and Loki is 8 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Please do not share, repost, translate, or create printed copies of this fic without my express permission.

                                                            

 

* * *

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

* * *

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)


	2. Day 2

[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	3. Summer Vacation

[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

* * *

[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

* * *

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)


	4. Optimism in the Face of Loneliness

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=n5ld08)

* * *

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zykh8x)

* * *

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=dormly)

 [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ofzujc)


	5. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( anything you see has been sent to one another. So, yes, Loki sent the picture. )

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin obviously ate the candy. Parenting A+


	6. Man Down

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

[ ](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's letters transcript: 
> 
> 1: Hi. I didn't go tricortreating. I like your costume. You know dogs get sick when they eat candy. I cant fly. 
> 
> 2: Hi. I didnt go out because dad said I was too old. I dont have any of those candy here. Do you have Razzles? Those are my favorite. I like the fake cigaretts too. I'm okay. I broke my wrist so im writing with the wrong hand. Doc said it would take a month to get better. Sorry your dad ate your candy. Tony. Can you fly?
> 
> 3: Hi Lokes-I . I was in the garage and I nocked something over and I fell down and something fell on my hand. And I broke a finger too! I heard about the plane but i still want to fly. Are you okay? Do you have any new friends. I met this kid in class he is helping me since I hurt my hand. I cant remember his name. TONY


	7. Count Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in Cali and an empty mailbox for Tony.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


	8. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Christmas cards

* * *

* * *


	9. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hasn’t made any new friends.

* * *


	10. Happy Birthday to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks and talks and talks

* * *


	11. First Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki finally replies...

* * *

* * *


	12. Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you again soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ As before, Loki's letters are in Tony's home, and vice versa.]

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**End Part 1**


	13. Onward and Upward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several years of little-to-no contact, scraps of information, small notes sent in secret, Loki's back with a full letter. But things have changed for both of them, and each have found new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 80's.

* * *

 

* * *

 


	14. Now Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they act like two jealous idiots.

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	15. Silence on the Front

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	16. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months later, Loki's letter arrives. 
> 
> But where did his last one go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a jump here. There will be more about their summers soon.


	17. Chocolate Cures no Ails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki apologizes. Sory of. There's chocolate too, but it's not doing a good job of fixing things when all Loki talks about is Thanos.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	18. Fixing the Roof Where the Rain's Getting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with trouble and trying to patch things up? Well, they try their best, anyway.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 


	19. To Keep My Mind from Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D Moving up in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is part 2 of a two part update. Jump back a chapter if you end up here first.

* * *

 

* * *

 

  


	20. Rock On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, SOMEONE distracted me all day. >_>
> 
> Apo....

 


	21. Say No to Marmite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 in this update.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	22. Flawed to Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 in this update. If you ended up here, jump back a chapter!

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga's letter: 
> 
> Dear Anthony, 
> 
> Hello, my dear, this is Loki's mother. I know this must be strange, but things are a bit complicated right now and he's refusing to speak with any of us anymore. We have had a bit of a trauma in the family recently, and sadly he seems determined to cut everyone off, including his best friend. Which is why I am writing to you in his place, if simply to let you know that he is as well as he can be, and I will make further attempts to convince him to write to you again. He needs you, that much is sure, and I hope that you will wait for him for as long as it takes. 
> 
> Again, I know this must be worrying and strange, but please trust me when I say things will be alright. 
> 
> All the best, 
> 
> -Frigga


	23. I Get By With a Little Help from My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki still hasn't responded, and quickly, Frigga's small updates have stopped as well. 
> 
> The year's are 1984-1987.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I made a small change for the date of their death with a few different reasons. :(


	24. Missing Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Loki's in a better place [Questionable with Thanos there] Tony's nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1988 and Loki finally gets a response.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
